


a breath of fresh air

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hospitals, M/M, is this crack? idek lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: The shop attendant looked at the mass of things in Damen’s hands and obviously fought herself not to raise her eyebrows. ‘Significant other in surgery?’ she asked, voice soft and kind.Damen blinked as he handed her a few bills to cover the cost. ‘I broke my boyfriend’s throat with my dick,’ he said, spinning and running from the shop, leaving the poor woman in shock behind him.Damen hoped the flowers didn’t die before Laurent got out of surgery. He didn’t want to have to go back there and face her again.





	a breath of fresh air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TetrodotoxinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/gifts).



> you may have seen [this](http://damiaanos.tumblr.com/post/175914690308/tetrodotoxinb-surprisebitch-puts-choked-by-the) post floating around. apparently that's my vibe. apparently i also yell about capri so much that my non-capri friends are making headcanons for it. namely, "laurent would do this". thanks, eo, you enabler. (and thanks for the title!)
> 
> bonus: it's 3am, be gentle on me for errors.

For a while now, things had been going well for Laurent in terms of dating. Really well, actually. He’d met a great guy who seemed to like him, despite… being _him_ , a cold, calculating, cast iron bitch.

Damen, in contrast, was nice. He was funny, and smart, and caring, and he was huge. Like, _huge_. Everywhere. Very, _very_ much in proportion. He was always putting Laurent’s needs and feelings before his own, making sure Laurent was comfortable with how things were going, and putting no pressure on him to reciprocate the, frankly outstanding, blowjobs or rimming.

Damen was good for Laurent. Until he was… less good.

Laurent had caved to his own desire to wrap his mouth around Damen, and well, apparently he was too good at it for his own good. Damen came, loudly and enthusiastically, down Laurent’s throat, and as soon as Laurent pulled off, and came to sit on the bed, he knew something was wrong.

‘Oh, shit,’ he muttered, placing a hand lightly on his chest. This was bad. Probably. He was sure that shortness of breath was never a good sign, no matter the preceding activities. He tried to give it a few moments, thinking maybe he’d just been caught up in the moment a little… too much, but no. Then came the chest pain.

‘Laurent?’ Damen asked, a little breathlessly. ‘Are you okay?’

‘No,’ Laurent said through gritted teeth. ‘No, I – _fuck_.’ He tried to take a few short breaths, but it didn’t help, and didn’t alleviate any of the pain he was feeling.

‘What’s wrong?’ Damen asked, sitting up immediately. ‘Are you having a panic attack? Was that too much? Oh my God, I’m so sorry.’

‘No, not that, I can’t really breathe,’ Laurent said. ‘Get me a shirt.’

‘Shirt? Why?’

‘You’re taking me to the ER.’

Damen’s eyes widened. ‘Oh God, oh no, this – oh no,’ he muttered, getting up and running around the room like a helpful tornado. He came back with a t-shirt and some shorts, which he tossed to Laurent as he sprinted off to find his own clothes.

Laurent slipped on the first pair of shoes he saw and followed Damen out the apartment and down to his car. He was doing his best not to freak out, but really, he was terrified. He did not want his legacy to be death by dick. Auguste would never let him live it down.

Or, like, he couldn’t if he was dead. Maybe that would be better.

They arrived at the hospital in record time, and Laurent wondered how many illegal manoeuvres it had taken. Damen helped him from the car, walking into the emergency room and looking utterly bewildered by the number of people already waiting.

‘Oh Jesus,’ Damen said, depositing Laurent in the closest unoccupied chair, and striding up to the desk.

Laurent watched him gesture wildly and point in his direction, before the nurse there nodded and picked up a phone. That couldn’t be good.

Damen came back and crouched in front of Laurent. ‘I may have fudged a little to get you in, but I figured saying “My boyfriend can’t breathe” is close enough to having trouble breathing, right?’

‘Damen,’ Laurent said weakly. ‘I _can’t_ breathe.’

‘Oh! Oh, shit, well, she’s getting someone to get you. I guess dying in the emergency department is a bad thing?’

‘She thinks I’m going to die?’ Laurent squeaked, much to his horror. ‘I swear to God, Damen!’

Another nurse showed up at that moment. ‘So, your boyfriend said you can’t breathe? Are you experiencing any pain?’

Laurent nodded, gesturing at his chest. ‘Short and shallow breathing. Feeling some pressure in the chest.’

‘Okay, we’ll take care of you. Can you walk?’

Laurent nodded again, clutching at Damen’s arm as they followed the nurse from the waiting room and down a corridor to an examination room, past the rows of other disgruntled people waiting for treatment. Laurent sat carefully on the bed, still holding tightly onto Damen as the nurse put an oxygen tube into his nose.

‘I’m going to get a doctor, I’ll be right back.’

Laurent nodded, and slid his eyes to Damen as she left. ‘So,’ he said. ‘Boyfriend.’

Damen looked up from where Laurent’s long fingers were in a death grip on his forearm. ‘Huh?’

‘You called me your boyfriend.’ Laurent gave him a small smile. They hadn’t had this talk yet, but if anything was going to cement their relationship, it was going to be Laurent going down on Damen. And, apparently, almost dying for it. For whatever reason.

‘I… yeah. Should I not have?’

‘No, it’s… it’s fine.’

A relieved smile broke out on Damen’s face, and he leaned up to kiss Laurent’s forehead. ‘Okay, good. Great. I’m sorry, it just slipped out.’

‘Your dick didn’t.’

Damen almost choked.

‘Have you got my phone?’ Laurent asked, very much enjoying the expression on Damen’s face.

‘Yeah, why?’

‘Jord is on shift tonight. I wonder if he could come over on his break.’

‘Oh God, please don’t tell Jord.’

‘I’m telling Jord. Maybe he can bring me snacks.’

‘I don’t think they’re gonna let you eat.’

Laurent frowned. ‘Well. Fuck. I want snacks.’

‘Too bad, I guess,’ Damen shrugged. ‘Should I call Auguste?’

‘You don’t want me to text Jord, but you’ll call my brother?’

‘He’s your family.’

‘And you want him to know I almost died sucking your dick?’

Damen pursed his lips. ‘Yeah, not really.’

***

After the doctor had been around, and tests had been run, it was discovered that Laurent, in fact, had a ruptured airway. _Have you any ideas how this may have happened?_ the doctor had asked.

_Oh, no, of course not,_ Damen and Laurent said, y’know, like liars.

The doctor smiled knowingly at the glance they exchanged and told them about the plan of action. Surgery, tubes, full recovery.

The absolute death glare Damen got from Laurent when the doctor left could’ve spoiled fruit.

Jord arrived not soon after, using his break from one of the wards to bring snacks (which Damen ended up eating) and to laugh himself to tears over the diagnosis and ensuing _how did it happen?_ story.

Auguste, once notified his brother was getting surgery, promptly began yelling at Damen through the phone, despite having no idea about anything. They decided not to tell him until later, just in case he crashed on his way to the hospital, thinking about how truly _huge_ Damen’s dick had to be to cause trauma like that.

While Laurent was off getting emergency surgery, Auguste paced around the waiting room, and Damen, unwilling to face his questions alone, went to the gift shop and bought… many things. Several balloons, two teddy bears, a stuffed toy dog, and three bouquets.

Was this being obvious about his guilt? Probably. Would Auguste figure it out? Hopefully not. Would Laurent like any of it? Who knew.

The shop attendant looked at the mass of things in Damen’s hands and obviously fought herself not to raise her eyebrows. ‘Significant other in surgery?’ she asked, voice soft and kind.

Damen blinked as he handed her a few bills to cover the cost. ‘I broke my boyfriend’s throat with my dick,’ he said, spinning and running from the shop, leaving the poor woman in shock behind him.

Damen hoped the flowers didn’t die before Laurent got out of surgery. He didn’t want to have to go back there and face her again.

***

It seemed like forever before they were told Laurent was in recovery, and Damen was the one leading the charge, as he followed the nurse to his room.

Laurent looked small and pale against the sterile white sheets of the bed. He wasn’t quite awake yet, but he was moving a little, fingers twitching against his legs.

Damen put down his selection of gifts on the small table beside the bed, taking the closest chair and Laurent’s hand at the same time. He muttered prayers and apologies, as Auguste took the chair on the other side, probably coming to all the wrong conclusions.

‘How’s he doing?’ Jord asked, appearing at the door in his scrubs. ‘I asked them to keep me in the loop.’

‘He should be fine,’ Auguste said, deciding Damen should not be talking about the state he had clearly put his little brother into. ‘Damen, on the other hand.’

Laurent grunted softly and clenched his hands. He turned his head, and frowned a little.

‘Laurent?’ Damen asked quietly. ‘Laurent, can you hear me?’

‘Mhmm.’

Jord, who had very casually taken out his phone, came closer into the room, probably filming. ‘Laurent, how do you feel?’

‘Sore.’

‘I’m so sorry, Laurent,’ Damen said, for what was most likely the hundredth time.

‘What did you do?’ Auguste asked, narrowing his eyes.

‘Nothing,’ Laurent said, cracking open his eyes to look around the room. ‘I just sucked his dick a bit too hard.’

Jord didn’t know what was funnier – the look of abject horror on Auguste’s face, the glowing red of embarrassment on Damen’s, or the utter pride on Laurent’s.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i'm on [tumblr](http://damiaanos.tumblr.com/)? come see me~


End file.
